A Swan on the Ice both of them
by callie3
Summary: Bella Dwyer is an amazing figure skater but then why int he world is she playing hockey for a private bording school? Usual pairing funnies!


* * *

**REPORTER: Isabella Dwyer a true glider on the ice with her pale complexion she even got the nickname Bella swan!!**

**When I'm out on the ice no one judges me I am who I want to be. When my blades touch the ice wow.. Today is my first day at Braxton academy. There I will be training under the top coach in the country Emily strait. The boarding school is really expensive. It goes into the triple digits per month my parents can barely afford my coach here in tiny little forks. Forget a first class boarding school. But Emily didn't give up on me she um.."convinced" the hockey coach Sam to give me this year hockey scholarship. **_**Flashback**_

* * *

"_**have you lost your mind?" sam screeched**_

" _**no but.." **_

" _**look Emily I have one scholarship position to fill this year and it's not gona be her" he said pointing to a picture of Bella.**_

" _**she's spunky and is a hard worker!" **_

"_**she's too tiny to play hockey"**_

"_**ah but that's the her advantage she can get in and out of places your players wouldn't even dream of!"**_

"_**but those legs!"**_

" _**oh come on you are looking at the only skater under 18 years who has ever done a triple Axel in competition!"**_

"_**..really?!"**_

" _**would I lie to ..you sammy?" Emily asks turning the charm up a few notch's**_

" _**emily my team is as bad enough as it is this recruitment is my one chance to get a new player in the line up!"**_

" _**I – I would owe you" Emily placed her hand on Sam's shoulder "please?"**_

_**Sam scoffs blushing slightly " the way I see it there are three thing that are gonna get your Figure skater on my Hockey team ..you..me…and a restaurant by the sea" **_

_**Emily smiles " pick me up at eight" with that said she walks out.**_

**So.. hockey but how hard could it be?**

**OOooooOOooooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

**I moved into my new dorm at Braxton. One of my roommates (I have two) is my hockey teammate Rosalie Hale. She was nice and so was the other one Alice Cullen if only a bit over excited. They helped me un-pack with Alice muttering now and then.**

**After we were done we just lounged around talking.**

" **so Bella do you have a boyfriend back at forks?" Rosalie asked opening the fridge.**

" **um..no" I replied**

" **humm…" alice got a smile on her face**

" **apple?" Rosalie asked**

" **yeah thanks" I took it and was about o bite into in when the door opened and a couple of boys walked in alice and Rosalie both who were facing me couldn't see the door. One of the boys one that had blond hair exactly like rose's knelt behind alice, And th other one knelt behind rose, they both wrapped there arms around them and picked them up.**

**Alice and rose let out a screams that woke the dead. Before I knew what I was doing I threw my apple at the huge curly brown haired boy who was holding rose. It hit him right on the forehead. **

"**ow! " **

**I got up off the bed felling like I was missing something. The girls were now laugh hysterically after seeing the boy's dumbfound face when the apple hit him.**

" **Bella I would like you to meet my twin brother Jasper, alice's boyfriend and my boy friend Emmett" Rose said in between laughs.**

" **Jasper put me down" alice said while kicking**

**Blood rushed to my face " oh….well..um..sorry?" I offered an ice pack to Emmett.**

" **yeah that would be great jeez that hurt what did you hit me with I can feel a bump coming on.**

" **an apple.. emmett she hit you with an apple!" Rose said the laughter starting up again.**

**Soon I was laughing too. **

" **this is going to be great when edward hears, nice to meet you bella!" jasper said while shaking my hand.**

" **likewise..whos Edward?" I asked**

" **Edward is my best friend you'd like him" Jasper said meanwhile Emmett visably paled.**

"**you your not really going to tell Edward are you jasper?"**

**Jasper just smiled.**

" **oooo! I know how about we all got out to dinner together?" Alice asked boucing up and down.**

**There was still a couple hours until dinner and classes start tomorrow so I was free " well sure" **

**What do you think so far? Can you guess what Edward's role in the hockey team is if you can a treat for you!!**

**Luv ya**

**Callie**


End file.
